sheet_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeff Jacobson
Jeff Jacobson is an American musician who plays guitar. He is also a freelance transcriber, and has transcribed several books for Hal Leonard and other various companies. Books * Aerosmith - Get A Grip (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Albert King With Stevie Ray Vaughan - In Session (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Albert King - The Very Best Of Albert King (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Alice In Chains - Alice In Chains (Guitar Recorded Versions) (Uncredited) * Alice in Chains - Nothing Safe (Guitar Recorded Versions) (Uncredited) * Arctic Monkeys - Arctic Monkeys (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Audioslave - Audioslave (Guitar Recorded Versions) * B.B. King & Eric Clapton - Riding With The King (Guitar Recorded Versions) * The Beach Boys - The Very Best Of The Beach Boys (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Ben Harper - Both Sides Of The Gun (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Black Keys - Turn Blue (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Blink-182 - Take Off Your Pants And Jacket (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Bob Seger - Bob Seger Guitar Collection (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Boston - Boston (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Charlie Christian - Definitive Collection (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Creed - Human Clay (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Creed - Guitar Anthology (Authentic Guitar Tab Edition) (Uncredited) * Crosby Stills And Nash - The Best Of Crosby Stills And Nash (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Dave Matthews Band - Everyday (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Dave Matthews/Tim Reynolds - Highlights From Dave Matthews Tim Reynolds At Luther College (Guitar Book * Doc Watson - Guitar Anthology (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Filter - Filter (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Five Finger Death Punch - Wrong Side Of Heaven And The Right Side Of Hell (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Fleetwood Mac - The Best Of Fleetwood Mac (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Gary Moore - The Best Of Gary Moore (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Good Charlotte - The Young And The Hopeless (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Hole - Live Through This (Authorized Edition Guitar) * Janis Joplin - The Best Of Janis Joplin (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Jeff Beck - Blow By Blow (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Jesse Cook - Works Vol. 1 (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Jimi Hendrix - People Hell And Angels (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Jimi Hendrix - West Coast Seattle Boy (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Jimi Hendrix - Winterland Highlights (Guitar Recorded Versions) * John Fahey - Guitar Anthology (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Keith Urban - Guitar Anthology (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Machine Head - Burn My Eyes (Authorized Edition Guitar) * Matchbox 20 - More Than You Think You Are (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Mr. Big - Bump Ahead (Authorized Edition Guitar) * The Offspring - Americana (Guitar Recorded Versions) * The Offspring - Americana (Transcribed Scores) (Uncredited) * The Offspring - Conspiracy of One (Guitar Recorded Versions) (Tracks 1-8) * The Offspring - Greatest Hits (Guitar Recorded Versions) (Uncredited) * Pearl Jam - Ten (Guitar Recorded Versions) (Updated Edition) * Red Hot Chili Peppers - Californication (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Red Hot Chili Peppers - Californication (Transcribed Scores) (Uncredited?) * Red Hot Chili Peppers - Greatest Hits (Guitar Recorded Versions) (Uncredited) * Red Hot Chili Peppers - Greatest Hits (Transcribed Scores) (Uncredited) * Red Hot Chili Peppers - One Hot Minute (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Red Hot Chili Peppers - Stadium Arcadium (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Red Hot Chili Peppers - Stadium Arcadium (Transcribed Scores) (Uncredited?) * Robben Ford - Guitar Anthology (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Robert Cray - The Best Of Robert Cray (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Saliva - Every Six Seconds (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Slipknot - Iowa (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Slipknot - Slipknot (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Steve Vai - Alive In An Ultra World (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Stevie Ray Vaughan And Double Trouble - Live At Carnegie Hall (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Stevie Wonder - Stevie Wonder Hits (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Styx - Guitar Collection (Guitar Recorded Versions) * System Of A Down - System Of A Down (Guitar Recorded Versions) * System Of A Down - Toxicity (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Third Eye Blind - Third Eye Blind (Guitar Recorded Versions) (Uncredited) * Tommy Emmanuel - Little By Little (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Weezer - Maladroit (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Weezer - Weezer (Green Album) (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Weezer - Weezer (Red Album) (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Weezer - Weezer (White Album) (Guitar Recorded Versions) * The Who - Definitive Guitar Collection (Guitar Recorded Versions) * Zakk Wylde - Anthology (Guitar Recorded Versions) * ZZ Top - Early Classics (Guitar Recorded Versions) * ZZ Top - Guitar Classics (Guitar Recorded Versions) Links * Official Website * LinkedIn Category:Transcribers